(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a glove box for an automobile, and more particularly, to a glove box for an automobile including two rods for locking both sides of a glove box door disposed in the glove box door.
(b) Background Art
In general, a glove box is disposed in an instrument panel and serves as a box capable of simply receiving products. The glove box is generally disposed forward of a passenger seat.
The glove box includes a glove box housing fixed in the instrument panel and a glove box door coupled in the glove box housing by a hinge and is open/closed by an operation of a user, and receives products in the glove box door. Meanwhile, a locking device for locking the glove box door in the glove box housing and release the locking is disposed at the glove box door.
In the locking device, a rod disposed inside the glove box door protrudes to a lateral side of the glove box door and is inserted into the glove box housing so that the glove box door is locked in the glove box housing.
The locking device includes a pull type locking device for releasing locking by pulling a knob disposed at the glove box door and a push type locking device for releasing the locking by pushing a button. That is, when the user pulls the knob or pushes the button, the rod connected to the knob or the button is separated from the glove box housing so that the locking of the glove box door is released from the glove box housing.
Two rods are provided in the glove box door. One of the two rods locks a right side of the glove box door, and another rod locks a left side of the glove box door so that a locking device having a dual lock structure is installed.
In the locking device having the dual lock structure, when the user does not operate the knob or the button, the two rods protrude an outer side of the glove box door by an elastic force of a spring disposed inside the glove box door.
Accordingly, when the glove box door is closed in a state that the glove box door is open, the two rod protruding to the outer side of the glove box door is pulled by the glove box housing surface and is move into the inside of the glove box door. When the two rods is fitted in a hole formed in the glove box housing, the rods again protrude to an outer side of the glove box door by the elastic force of the spring and are inserted into the hole so that the glove box door is locked in the glove box housing.
In the meantime, both sides of the glove box door may be simultaneously locked or released by assembling the two rods are assembled so that lengths of the two rods protruding in the glove box door are same as each other. However, since there is no part of limiting an assembly position of the two rods, an erroneous assembling occurs while the two rods are installed in the glove box door.